El Pecado Original
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Hohemheim a muerto, pero no del todo


**El Pecado Original**

¿No deseas ser libre y tener derechos, Hohemheim?, ¿pasaras el resto de tus días como un esclavo sin tus derechos como ser humano?, eso es lo mismo que estar en un sofocante matraz.

…

…

**EL BUEN PADRE**

**…**

**…**

El puño de Edward Elric se estampo contra la cara de aquel que se hacía llamar padre. " ¡¿Cómo es posible!?"

-¡ACABA CON EL, ACERO! –grito aquella quimera.

Ovaciones de los hombres de Briggs para Ed y abucheos para el padre.

" ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo me haya apoderado del poder de dios… "

Otro golpe en la cara, Ed avanzaba con fuerza.

"y un simple alquimista humano con sus manos…"

Un uppercut de Edward lo tiro al piso.

"pueda pegarme de esta forma!?"

-¡LO LOGRO! ¡LO DERROTO! –gritaron todos alrededor.

Un latido, el estómago de aquel que se decía padre se hincho, por su boca pudo verse el ojo de dios, relámpagos rojos de transmutación brotaban de su cuerpo, el su forzó a cerrar la boca con las manos, apuradamente se levantó, la onda expansiva voló a varios soldados del techo.

-¡detente hay! –le dijo Greed/Ling atrapando a uno de los hombres. -¡¿Por qué te vas volando!?

-¡l-l-lo siento! –se disculpó el hombre.

-piedra…, piedra…, piedra filosofal. –padre se lanzó contra Greed, este lo miro, no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, lo atraparía.

El brazo de padre se hundió en la carne, su expresión se descompuso en una de terror.

No había golpeado a Greed sino a Hohemheim.

-¡así como Greed es más cercano a tu cuerpo, pues nació de él, tu provienes de mí! –dijo Hohemheim. -¡vuelve al lugar del que procedes, pequeño habitante del frasco!, ¡HOMUNCULO!

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo quería conocer todo del mundo, no estar atado a nada!, ¡ser libre en este amplio mundo!, ¡yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, aquel que poseía el poder de dios fue absorbido por Hohemheim, en ese momento el poder de dios quedo libre, y con él se liberaron las almas de todos los habitantes de Xerxes quedaron libres también.

-oí, oí, no seas demasiado codicioso, protegiendo a todos por dios, ese es mi trabajo. –dijo Greed.

-lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. –le contesto el antiguo alquimista mientras escamas empezaban a avanzar por su piel, sus dedos se estaban convirtiendo en cenizas.

-¡por que hiciste eso! –le grito Ed.

-¿no es obvio? Por una vez tenía que actuar como un padre aunque sea al final. –dijo mientras brazos negros empezaban a rodearlo.

-¡eres un estúpido padre!

-adiós,… Ed.

…

* * *

Hohemheim se encontró una vez más frente a la puerta.

-ese ha sido un sacrificio muy grande. –le dijo la verdad al alquimista. – ¿qué vas a querer a cambio?

El miro a su puerta, era diferente de la última vez que la vio, ahora era totalmente blanca, con solamente un circulo grabado en ella "comprendo, mientras más cosas hay grabadas en la puerta más te falta saber".

-nada, solo devuélveles a mis hijos lo que perdieron. –le indico a la verdad.

-jajaja, muy bien, es un intercambio equivalente, hasta pronto… Hohemheim.

La puerta, la verdad y el mismo Hohemheim se deshicieron en pedazos y fue como caer en el sueño.

…

* * *

Sarah y Trisha nuevamente estaban peleando, Urey trataba de calmarlas sin mucho éxito, aparentemente era un problema relacionado con una muñeca, otra vez.

-me alegra ver como los niños están creciendo fuertes y derechos, Pinaco, sus raíces son más fuertes que las de sus padres.

-te equivocas, Hohemheim, solo nosotros los viejos tenemos raíces, los niños tiene alas, pronto podrán volar para dejar el nido esas pequeñas aves, es alegre y triste a la vez.

-sí, tienes razón, los niños necesitan alas para conocer el mundo, lo había olvidado, en cambio nosotros los viejo tenemos problemas porque no hemos enraizado demasiado profundo.

-tu jamás te enraizaste demasiado profundo, aunque me pregunto ¿tus alas tendrán fuerza para este nuevo viaje?

-jeje, tendré que caminar.

-sí, es lo más seguro a tu edad. -Dijo Pinaco cogiéndose su cara y retirándosela como una máscara, debajo pudo verse la cara de Trisha Elric a los 30 años. –ahora despierta que tenemos que volvernos a conocer.

…

* * *

Hohemheim abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un bosque muy denso.

-¿y ahora dónde estoy? –se preguntó Hohemheim desconcertado, después de todo, no debía haber sobrevivido a la puerta.

Camino por un rato por el bosque buscando alguna ruta o cualquier señal de actividad humana, en eso oyó algo moviéndose tras unos arbustos.

Él se acercó a este arbusto y lo movió a un lado, lo que vio fue un dragón negro durmiendo.

-¿un dragón? Eso ni siquiera debería existir o sí.

El dragón despertó y miro a Hohemheim con curiosidad.

-¡miren lo que me encontré!, un pequeño humano para desayunar. –dijo el dragón persiguiendo a Hohemheim.

Eh, aaah! –el alquimista empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para escapar del dragón.

-¡No corras!, ¡no te voy a hacer daño!, ¡solo quiero comerte! –dijo el dragón arrojándole fuego al hombre.

-¡eso último es exactamente lo que no quiero! –dijo Hohemheim dándose la vuelta, junto sus brazos y trasmuto una pared de tierra para protegerse, pero en ese momento el terreno se desmorone a sus pies y se cayó por un acantilado de 30 metros que no había visto.

-Oye idiota ¿Qué crees que haces?, Espantaste a mi presa, además ¿qué humano que se respete cae de esa altura y sobrevive?

Hohemheim estaba de cabeza miro hacia arriba y vio una mujer su cabello era negro azulado, llevaba ropa verde con un diseño extraño y orejas puntiagudas, pero lo que más llamo su atención era su cara, el reconocería esa cara donde fuera.

-Trisha…

-eh?

-no, nada, no soy un humano al que muchos respeten. –dijo el hombre levantándose y sobándose el cuello. –te pagare por tu presa, por cierto mi nombre es Van, Van Hohemheim.

-Sasha, Sasha Burningblood.

* * *

**Primer capítulo, bastante corto, este es un capítulo de prueba y no continuare esta historia hasta que termine con mi otro fic "Zero Railgun" por cierto, esto se desarrolla 6000 años antes de los eventos de familiar de Zero en el tiempo del fundador.**

**Lean y comenten.**


End file.
